Baby Care Package
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Gin goes and visits granny, and ends up spending time with his son, whose a small tyke.
1. Diaper

_Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach. This is a slice-of-life fanfic that relates to my one-shot 'Sweet, Sweet Child'._

**TITLE**

The month was February, two months since he had last visited the small house his mother lived in. Snow was still falling off and on. He smiled as he remembered the precious bundle he had left. Of course he always smiled so this one might simply be considered a real smile.

In his arms was a slightly different bundle, on that he had been hiding away in order to keep a certain secret from someone. No, he had to admit that he was keeping a secret from not just one person but everyone. The risk of that one person finding out and doing something bad was to high of a risk.

When he arrived at the house he carefully stepped inside. A bunch of white cloth hung drying from low hanging ropes from ceiling. All of them dripped onto the floor and the warm fire kept the room warm. There was an odd smell coming from somewhere.

"Gin? You're just in time. You can have the chance to change his cloth and bond with him," an old woman smiled.

"Is him bonding with me such a good idea?" Gin muttered, a bit of worry in his voice. "I'm not the most desirable person in the world you know."

"I never said you were, but a father is a father, especially when there is no mother," the woman smiled, carefully scooping an infant into her arms and carrying him over to the young man.

Gin's nose suddenly wrinkled up. "Is he what smells?"

"Babies sleep, eat, poop and pee," the woman stated, only to have the silver haired youth raise an eyebrow. "You're acting like I said something wrong, child."

"You always told me poop and pee were not for polite conversation." One pale teal eye opened up wide. Mirth was written all over Gin's face.

"So says the child who would come home and brag about how much farther he could pee than the other boys," the woman smirked. "Not to mention the other interesting things he would say while eating meals with the family. You were always interested in everything that happened in the world. I think that is the best way to put it."

"I had forgotten about my stupidity," the young man grimaced as he recollected some of his childhood actions. He then looked down at the tyke supported in his arms. "Hello, stinky."

The only reply he received was a yawn and two bright teal eyes opening up. The old woman shook her head as Gin continued to watch the small infant move in his arms. "I think 'stinky' is a better name for you. Toshiro is to big for a tiny baby such as yourself."

"Then I'm glad I named him. I wouldn't want a grandson called 'stinky'," the old woman sighed.

"Stinky Shiro," Gin continued before glancing up at his mother. "What exactly am I supposed to do?"

"You unwrap the swaddling, then the cloth around his bottom," the old woman sighed.

"That seems simple enough," Gin smirked. That was until he saw the mess. "Eww. Stinky Shiro."

"That's what babies do. Now use the already dirty cloth to finish wiping him by folding the cloth in half." The grandmother watched, her eyes filled with mirth.

Gin's head shot up. "Hold on... I have to touch him... there of all places?"

"Well, he can't do it himself yet, can he?" The old woman raised two eyebrows.

"Do you do this everyday? Did you do this when I was little? The boy blurted out, working on cleaning.

"Of course, though I had help from your older siblings," the woman smiled.

"Sorry... I brought money... to help..." Gin muttered, refusing to look her in the face.

"Never mind that," the old woman took the dirty cloth from him as if it were nothing. She handed him a clean one. "Now wrap this around him so that it is wrapped the same way as the one before."

The young man complied, wrapping the infant's bottom and then body so he couldn't squirm. "That's it?"

"Why don't you hold him to your chest?" the woman smiled. Slowly, the young man lifted the baby up and placed him against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, letting the peace consume him. The infant simply curled up closer, snuggling close.

In his mind Gin imagined what it might have been like for him, Ran and the babe to live together, as impossible as that might have been. For a bit of time though he could sit their imagining a different life. Time however was something he couldn't squander either. He opened one eye. "There is money and a rattle in the package."

"Rattle?" The old woman opened the bundle and pulled out the pastel colored child's toy. "I've never seen the likes... but the sound makes me think a baby would like it."

"I'm glad. I'll bring a little more each time I come," the young man stated.

"You don't have to, was her reply.

"Yes... I do."

_Author's note – Another fanfic buried in one of my journals._

_2-9-2012 – agoodcupoftea is helping with getting this fanfic edited gramatically. :D_


	2. Teething

_Baby Care Package  
~Teething~_

Time passes, without anyone realizing what is going on. Even with a few other visits, the fact that they were far and few between, meant that Ichimaru missed things, he would rather not miss out on. Then again, what kind of price was that, as Matsumoto had no way of seeing the small child herself, and never got the chance to hold

He peeked around the corner of the doorway, and could see his mother, sitting in the middle of the floor, a small, white haired infant, with bright, teal eyes, smiling at her, as she held him in a sitting position. The small child opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The old woman spoke up, not looking at the door. "I know you're there Gin."

"Ahh... good evening!" The youth stepped in, and made a quick bow. "Stinky's gotten big."

"Toshiro..." the woman corrected, "happens to not be stinky right now, thank you. Come here."

"Hai," Ichimaru moved across the floor, and sat on the other side of the child. A small whimper came out of the child's mouth. Gin couldn't help but open one eye. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." the old woman chuckled. "Toshiro is teething."

"Teething, what's that?" The silver haired youth picked up the child, which was between three and four months in age equivalently. He ran a finger into the babies mouth, gently.

"I wouldn't do that," the grandmother shook her head, just as the child chomped down. Ichimaru let out a sharp yelp, pulling his fingers away.

"All he's got is gums. How can he bite so hard!" the youth muttered, irritation written on his face. There was a gurgling sound, as a small baby hand reached for his fingers.

"He's biting, because his teeth are coming in. It's like when you lost your baby teeth, and big ones grew in. Except these are his baby teeth that are coming in," the woman stated. "He's trying to chew on things, because it hurts."

At this, Gin cocked the infant in his arms, and began to fiddle around in a small pouch. He pulled out a leathery piece of fruit. "Try this. It makes a nice, summer treat, dried persimmons does."

The old woman let out a chuckle. "So, that is what you brought this time? It's better then another rattle. We have three now."

"No..." Gin muttered, pulling a soft cloth out from inside his clothing. "I brought a baby blanket. Does that make you feel better?"

"Seems that it does," the woman laughed, taking the soft blanket, and touching it to the infants cheek.

_Author's note – There is another new one. I have a reason for the dried persimmons, even if someone might think it odd. I have quite a few baby moments, but If you guys have things that you would like to see added in, that would be awesome. It might make it a little bit longer._


	3. Soft Food

_**Baby Care Package  
~Soft Food~**_

The smell of peas filtered out to Ichimaru Gin, as he happened to come to the house. He made a face, as if he was going to be ill. His feet tapped against the ground, as he smelled the food he rather not eat. The reason wasn't because he disliked peas, but had to due with the fact he had gotten in trouble with Shinji, and had been assigned to shuck all of the division peas that day.

Stepping into the room, he watched as the old woman, his biological mother, stirred the pot, the small babe tied to her back. "I am making the baby food."

"I thought that you only had to eat, if you had reiatsu." The question, truth be told, made a great deal of sense to Gin, as he stepped through the doorway, setting down a small bundle. "I brought more dried persimmons, so his mouth won't hurt so much."

"Thank you, dear," the woman smiled. "Babies are an exception to the rule, as they need nutrients when they are little. Actually, everyone could use the nutrients. It's just, people with reiatsu don't feel hungry. However, there is also the fact that this baby, this little one. He is hungry, because he has reiatsu."

"I didn't think that it came this early," Gin's worry grew.

The grandmother dished some peas into a bowl, and then handed the bowl to Gin. "If you'll take him off my back, you can try feeding him."

At that, Gin deftly lifted the small child, untying him as he did so. He then watched as the babe sat on his own, and held out the spoon, while sitting on the floor. "Here, Shiro-chan."

"That's a sign, he'll soon be crawling," the woman smiled. "Blow on the peas. They are hot, and you don't want him to burn his mouth. He will actually refuse to eat. He's odd too... if it isn't cool enough..."

Before she could warn him, Ichimaru suddenly had pea slime spit on him, and a small giggle escaped Toshiro's mouth, as the babe smiled at him. "Ahh... Messy Shiro. At least you aren't stinky today." He then muttered out. "I am going to find a reed, and shoot peas at my taicho."

"Ichimaru!" the woman lectured.

"He had me shucking peas, all day, taking them out of their pods. I didn't do nothin wrong," the boy protested.

"I am sure you did," the grandmother sighed.

"All I did was ask his girlfriend if she was just graduated like me. I didn't realize that she wasn't a kid, and hadn't grown," Ichimaru bit his lip. "It was funny, but then I referred to her as his girlfriend, and they both went ballistic on me."

"You need to learn... to hold back," his mother watched as the babe opened his mouth, wanting more food. "I told you. He has a hunger to him. He eats more then you ever did."

"Tubby Shiro..." Gin muttered, spooning more peas into the babies mouth, only to have Toshiro giggle, and peas go flying again. "I need something _better _then a pea shooter..."

_Author's note – There is the next chapter._


	4. Colic

_**Baby Care Package  
~Colic~**_

A person knows that something is wrong, when a normally still and quiet place, is broken with the sounds of crying. As soon as the young, silver haired man heard the faint crying, he quickened his step. He arrived at the door, to find the old woman bouncing the small tyke on her shoulder. "Haha?"

The old woman looked up, obvious circles under her eyes. "Ahh... Gin, child, come here. I for once hadn't noticed you."

This caused worry, to crease the young man's face. "He's sick, isn't he?"

The woman startled. "His tummy hurts is all."

To her sudden surprise Gin scooped the infant from her arms. "Shush Shiro... it is going to be all right..."

The woman watched, as he walked back and forth, bouncing the babe on his shoulder. Toshiro's small face was covered in tears, not to mention red. For such a quiet babe, he had suddenly turned loud. "Try rubbing his back..."

"Ahh... yes..." Ichimaru used one hand, and began to rub the infants back. He winced, as the crying he heard, was definitely a child in pain. "Shush, Stinky Shiro. Chichi loves you, very dearly."

However, the crying didn't abate any. Two small hands clutched tightly to Gin's robes, and tears trickled down and wet his shingami uniform. Gin's mother moved towards the door. "I am going to buy some bamboo shoots. Hopefully if I boil that, it might calm his stomach."

"What about a doctor?" Gin asked. "I can afford to pay for one, if it's money that is an issue."

There was a sad look on the woman's face. "I'll see what I can do."

"_There is something your mother is not telling you, as she doesn't want to hurt you_," Ichimaru's zampaktuo hummed. The youth simply continued to bounce the child on his shoulder, waiting, until the sun began to set. The old woman came back, and set out to boil some shoots in water.

"No doctor?" Gin asked.

"Just as people were wary of you as a child, they are wary of him..." the old woman stated, her voice filled with sadness.

"He's just a baby! What harm can he do?" Ichimaru snapped, angry at the village. This caused the crying to get worse.

"Quiet!" the old woman admonished. She strained out some water, and dipped a cloth in, and walked behind gin, dipping the corner into the child's mouth, letting the liquid drip in. Slowly, after about fifteen minutes, the crying stopped, and Toshiro fell asleep.

Gin glanced at the door. "The bundle... it's a child's kimono..."

"Thank you..." the old woman stated. "Could you watch him, while I get some sleep?"

"Sure..." Ichimaru sat gently on the ground, still rubbing the babies back. A few hiccups came. Without realizing it, he too fell asleep, only to have to wake up, and find himself in a hurry to get back to his duties, as the sun rose.


	5. Crawling

_**Baby Care Package  
~Crawling~**_

Time passed quickly, and with every visit, Ichimaru couldn't help but notice how much his son had grown. The small child had wide, bright eyes, that seemed to take everything in. Winter had become spring, and spring had become summer, and finally, summer had become fall. Having to put on a mask, of pretending to enjoy hurting things, coming back here brought a light to his heart.

He stepped through the door, to see his mother folding clothes. Toshiro was nowhere to be seen. He walked in, and sat on the floor. "Haha, where is Stinky Shiro?"

"Hmm..." the old woman smiled. "I would hold still, and not move."

"What ever for?" Gin asked, frowning at this. Suddenly, he felt a light touch to his side, and he turned to see the small tyke, grinning up at him, very pleased with himself, but Ichimaru wasn't sure what had happened. "Where were you, Shiro-chan?"

"He was over in the corner. He knows you, and crawled over to you," the old woman laughed.

"Come on... he isn't that smart. He crawled over to me, because he's a baby, and babies are interested in everything." Gin scooped the small tyke up, and snuggled him close. "Your getting fat, you know."

"No he's not. He's lost a lot of his baby fat, for one thing. You're just saying that, because he's grown."

"I can't tease him?" Gin stated. "He's a baby, so it isn't as if he knows what I am talking about."

"Hmm... well, it's not as simple as that," the woman sighed. "He probably knows more then you let on.

"Hey... I missed you, Shiro-chan." Ichimaru tickled the small babies tummy. Toshiro was now dressed in the very small clothing, and simply giggled at the man. The babies attention though, was drawn elsewhere, and he crawled out of his father's lap, and headed off to explore the room. "How do you keep him in here?"

"I watch to make sure he doesn't head off onto the porch area," the woman stated. "Simple as that."

"I'm sorry I missed him starting to craw," Ichimaru stated. He set down the purse. "I couldn't find anything interesting this time around, so I bought money, to help pay for things you need.

"Gin... we're fine as we are," the woman sighed.

"I feel like I am helping this way though," the young boy stated, suddenly spotting the small tyke heading towards the door. "Oh no you don't!" He scooped the infant into his arms, and played with Toshiro, causing sweet laughter to fill the room.


	6. Aunt

_**Baby Care Package  
~Aunt~**_

Two figures walked down the path towards the small house, their feet kicking up the dust of the rukongai. On the males shoulders, a small girl was balanced, singling in a sweet, melodious voice, that one expected of a small child. The family smiled at each other, and were quite happy with everything that was going on.

"You don't like to talk much about your family," the man stated, a lilt to his voice, as he let out a laugh. "The times I've met them, they've seemed quite pleasant."

"You haven't seen them when it comes to the subject of my youngest brother, the baby in the family," the woman stated, a bit of sadness showing in her eyes. "They become different people."

"You rarely mention him, yourself. Was he a bad person?" the man asked, continuing to step along.

"No." The woman sadly shook her head. "It has to simply do with the fact he looked different, and our siblings and those around us, teased him for that. He was, is a lovely child, though his personality can be odd at times."

"That is rather sad," the man stated. "So he is still a child?"

"Well, he is an age he can marry, but yes... he's still a child," the woman sighed. "He always lived in his own world. He was the last of us to leave home, but... he shouldn't have left as early as he did. But then, I am probably thinking of him in the lines of him being the baby in the family."

"Your mother must be lonely without him around," her husband spoke up. "I wish we could go and visit her more often, then we do."

"It is the job of a female, to move out and be a part of her husbands household," the woman sighed.

"I have no ties to mine, right Momo-chan?" the man stated.

"I don't understand anything you're talking about," the small girl smiled, causing both of her parents to chuckle at her innocence. They came close to the house, and the man swung the small girl down. She took off running towards the house, and inside. There was a sudden squeal of delight, and the child came running back out, a huge grin on her face. "There's a baby!"

"A baby?" her mother had a rather mystified look on her face. She walked forward, into the house.

"Ahh! Hello! Momo-chan came in here, and left very excited about Toshiro," the old woman smiled, folding linens.

"Toshiro?" The man glanced around, and saw the small babe, crawling towards him, then scooped him up. "Now, where did he come from?"

His wife walked over, and brushed her hand through the babes white hair. Her face turned pale. "Don't tell me... this is _his _child?_"_

"If you mean your younger brother, it is. The babes mother died, and he asked me to take care of the child. He brings things by every so often," the old woman stated, as the man handed his wife, her small nephew, who let out a small laugh.

"I am rather amazed at the color of his eyes and hair. I've never seen the like," the man stated.

"I wanna see the baby!" Momo stated, and her mother bent over, and placed the small child in the toddlers arms.

"Would you speak with my mother, and watch Momo-chan for a bit," the woman stated, standing up and heading out the door. She stepped out, and over to a tree. "I know that you're there. I don't know how long you've been hiding, but you still have problems hiding your reiatsu, little brother. Come out or down from where ever you are."

"No thank you," came the voice, and the feeling suddenly disappeared.

_Author's note – Some people asked... where's Momo. Where is Gin's other siblings. This chapter and the next, should give a little hint into things, more then anything else._


	7. Uncle

_**Baby Care Package  
~Uncle~**_

Granny bounced the small tyke on her knee, out on the patio, listening to the sweet giggles coming from the babe. She glanced up though, when out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone coming down the road. She couldn't help but frown.

"Hello mother!" the man called out, his wife carrying a toddle at front, and an infant at back.

"Why is it your making your wife carry the children? Shouldn't your eldest be old enough to walk on his own," the old woman stated coldly.

"She wants to coddle them," the man laughed, suddenly going and slapping the woman's stomach. "And we have another on the way."

"I am very disappointed in the good majority of your siblings," the woman stated.

There was a pausing silence. "Looks like you have come to be disappointed with your precious little Gin too." The man eyes Toshiro coldly.

"Your sister doesn't think the same thing about him. It is your fault that he ran off, treating him as you did as a child," the woman scolded her son.

"I can't understand how you could take in his bastard child!" the man snapped.

"I don't understand, why you've come to a lonely old ladies home, and demand she get rid of something that made her a lot less lonely," the woman stated, as the infant began to cry. She pulled Toshiro towards her.

"You don't have enough money," the man stated firmly.

"Gin leaves some, every now and then," the woman got up and walked in. "If you wish to be treated like family, you will treat family like family."

"Hai," the man said. However, the look in his eyes showed how much he hated the thought.


	8. Mother

**Baby Care Package  
_~Mother~_**

Rangiku sat staring up at the sky, her eyes dulled as she watched the drizzle fall down onto her face. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders tighter, her heart breaking. She mulled over the fact that she felt something was missing, ever since that day. She didn't hear Ichimaru move to sit beside her. "Ran-chan, are you all right?"

"I miss my baby." The female stared up at the sky, her eyes still glazed over. "Why did she have to die?"

Gin simply didn't answer and instead choose to look up at the night sky. His eyes refused to grow wider and a smile played on his face, despite the fact that it was fake. Rangiku turned towards him. "The babies birthday is going to be coming up soon."

"So?" Ichimaru simply sat on the wooden porch.

At that, Rangiku turned her pale blue eyes toward him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How can you be so cruel! I want that baby!"

"Forget about the baby Ran. The baby's gone." Gin simply watched the stars twinkle in the night sky, no cloud to be seen despite the drizzle.

"Then lets have another try at it." Matsumoto commented, tugging on his sleeve. "Let's make a family together Gin."

"I've got my shinigami duties to worry about." The male stated, his voice monotone and ignoring the female's feelings about the matter.

"You may be able to forget about the baby, but I can't." Rangiku stated.

Gin sat where he was, while she went in side, likely to cry. "_Lying is better then the truth. I won't let Aizen touch the baby._"

_Author's note – This chapter was written because a few reviewers, who haven't read my other fics, ask what happened to Toshiro's mother._


	9. Surprise

**Baby Care Package  
_~Surprise~_**

When Gin saw the soft piece of cloth and felt it with his fingers, he couldn't help but smile at how such an object would feel to the small tyke. Particularly since winter would be coming soon. As he glanced through the small bazaar, he also picked out an item for his mother to keep her warm during the winter, a warm shawl.

A few days later, he was able to escape and go see his mother, taking with him the bundles of cloth. The first snow was beginning to fall, despite the fact that it was still November. He bounced around as he walked down the path, happy to be bringing the gifts he had in his arms, also glad that Aizen had no clue that someone was right under his nose, preparing to turn traitor when the time was right.

Coming upon the small house, his eyes suddenly picked up a small figure sitting outside, watching the snow fall down from the sky, mouth wide with excitement at the small flakes that fell on the babes eyelashes. Ichimaru could see scrapes and bruises where the infant had fallen while crawling outside and off the ledge.

Of course, he could see the scrapes and bruises easily as Toshiro wore no clothes. At that, he surged forward, unbundling the soft blanket and wrapping it around the toddler, the child's skin icy cold. He could hear a giggle as the babe pushed a hand out to touch his face. "Stinky Shiro... Silly Shiro..." Gin brushed his warm cheek up against the child's cold one.

Stepping inside, he found his mother to be asleep and he draped the shawl around her shoulders. She woke up with a start. She knew as soon as she woke up, what happened. "I am sorry..."

"I am not mad." Gin stated, snuggling the infant next to him.

"I think it is time I put up something in front of the door so that he doesn't go outside." The woman let out a sigh.

"What about him not wearing any clothing?" Ichimaru shook his head. "It is awfully cold out."

"I've tried keeping that little ones clothes on. He's at the phase where he wants to pull all of it off, and he isn't walking yet." The woman gave him a weak smile.

"I'll make something to block the door then, so that the inside can stay warmer." Gin smiled, stroking Toshiro's cheek.


	10. First Birthday

**Baby Care Package  
_~First Birthday~_**

December twenty first... the day was special and Ichimaru tried extra hard to escape that first day, slipping out of the division and slipping a small package into his sleeve. As he walked down the hallways, he ran into his blond haired taicho. The man simply stared at him, then thumped him hard on the head.

"That's mean Hirako Taicho!" Gin muttered, the smirk on his face remaining despite the fact he held his head with one hand.

"Normally when something like that happens, a kids reaction is to start bawling their head off or something. They don't keep smiling." Shinji darted his eyes away. "Sheesh. You are one creepy kid, you know that."

"That's mean." At that, Ichimaru's frown suddenly left.

"You are up to something. I know very well that you are." Hirako folded his arms, waiting for a response.

"Yup!" Gin's smile returned at that. "I am up to something."

Shinji blinked a couple of times. "You're rather upfront about this."

"Yup! Wanna know what I'm doing." Ichimaru tilted his head slightly and his body movement became playful.

"You took all the fun out of knowing. No thank you. You are the least of my worries." The fifth division taicho then wandered off, ignoring the small child. However, he did glance back, something bothering him, only to find Gin gone.

**M**

Ichimaru sat down in the wooden shack, a smile on his face. He watched as the small toddler crawled over to him. "Nee... shouldn't you be walking by now, Stinky?"

"It might take some time. He doesn't have a reason yet to learn to walk." The grandmother smiled at them, as the child crawled into his fathers lap. "You learned fast due to the fact you wanted to play with your siblings."

"They never wanted to play with me though." Ichimaru scooped the small tyke up and pulled out a small box. "This is a Western tradition."

"You mean it comes from the Western part of Soul Society?" The old lady asked, slightly curious.

"Mmm... no. It took some time to find this, and it was kind of expensive, but it was worth it." The young male pulled out a small box and a small device. Opening up the box, he set it in front of the toddler.

"That is something to eat?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"It's called a birthday cake." Gin stated. "I couldn't get any decoration on it, and the cake is rather plain, but it does have frosting on it. The sugar isn't easy to come by."

"Sugar?" His mother tilted her head.

"It's refined from stuff. I'm not quite sure. But it is very sweet." Ichimaru watched as the small tyke stuck his tiny hand into the cake, simply pushing it around. Gin pulled a piece and stuck it into the small child's mouth. "You eat it Shiro-chan."

"He's small for being a year old." The grandmother suddenly spoke up.

"Ehh... is that bad?" Gin frowned at this, clicking on the device, then looking at the screen. "I found out about this device too. They have strange things in the main city."

"I am glad you're enjoying yourself." The woman smiled, watching the small child eat the cake. "It's not a bad thing. He'll be growing slower now though. It is only the first year that they grow like normal human children."

"Shiro-chan. You're supposed to be messy about this. Can't you be Messy Shiro for once?" The silver haired male frowned. However, he found himself enjoying himself.

_Author's note – Historically speaking, and slightly from the time line, these events run a high chance of not happening. But Toshiro and first cake was not something I could resist writing._


	11. Toys

**Baby Care Package  
_~Toys~_**

The small shop felt nice and cool, untouched by the sunshine and the spring months looming, starting to warm up outside. Gin's eyes traveled through the rows of toys on the shelves, each very different and very unique. Dust slightly covered some and the atmosphere maintained a pleasantry. He reached out to touch one toy, wondering when a certain toddler would be old enough to play with such a wooden toy, when the door banged open.

"There you are!" The female stood in the doorway, her small figure livid at the other young male. "What do you think your doing?"

"Looking at toys," Ichimaru turned towards her, a rather large grin on his face. He pointed at the toys on the wall. "Aren't the nice."

"Yes, they are nice." The small female pushed up her glasses. "That doesn't change the fact that your taicho and fukutaicho are both looking for you. Oh, and Rangiku isn't happy that you aren't around."

"Ehh..." Ichimaru simply ignored her. The man who ran the shop suddenly came out of the back and handed him a bag, which Gin grasped tightly a smile spreading on his face.

"You are busy buying toys?" Nanao folded her arms across her chest.

The young man pulled out the item, a very soft bear. "Isn't it cute."

"You are supposed to be a guy." The female stated exasperated at the young male in front of her.

"It's still cute." Ichimaru chimed in, ignoring what she said to him. He then walked past her.

"Are you going to give that to Rangiku then?" Ise pushed.

"Maybe..." He then disappeared into the crowd outside.

**M**

Ichimaru plopped down on the floor, watching the small child crawl around, giggling as the tyke moved around. Toshiro was now over a year old, yet he hadn't shown much of a social response to those around him, other then the fact he did recognize Gin every time he came by. He set down the soft bear, waiting to see what the white haired babe would do.

At first, Toshiro started to crawl over to Ichimaru, but then his eye caught fast to the bear and he crawled over to the object and a hand reached out to poke and prod the object. He then sat on his bottom and look at Gin and let out a gurgling sound, his hand poking at the object. "That is for you."

"Ehh.." At that, the small toddler pulled the bear into his arms and hugged it, rubbing his small cheek up against the bears ear.

Ichimaru moved over and sat down in front of the small child and pointed at the center of his face. "Nose." The small child watched him carefully as Gin repeated the movements and then poked at Toshiro's own nose, repeating the word over and over. "So, where's the bear's nose?" Ichimaru's grin became real as a small hand grabbed the bears nose. Then came the repeating of other objects. Not a word was uttered, but the game held the tots interest.


	12. Peek a Boo

**Baby Care Package  
_~Peek a Boo~_**

Playing games with the small child caused a great deal of mirth for Gin, simply because he enjoyed seeing a smile plastered on the child's face. Toshiro would frown every single time that Ichimaru's face disappeared behind his hands, and then a fit of giggles would come with the silver haired youth uncovered his eyes.

However, there was only so long that such a game would cause entertainment for a small child. Eventually, deep down, he knew that the small child, who was a toddler now, would no longer be receptive to the hiding of the face and would realize that Gin was still there even though his face was hidden.

And one day, he felt Toshiro crawl over to him. Placing his hands over his face, he hid his face. "Where am I?" He then opened them again, two bright teal eyes filled with curiosity. He then covered them again. "Where am I?"

Instead of a giggling fit, he felt small hands pulling at his shinigami uniform and he could feel the small child lifting his body up, balancing on his two feet. Suddenly, two small hands tried prodding at Gin's hands, to which the young shinigami simply pulled them away. "I guess you know I'm here, huh?"

Ichimaru felt a small tide of sadness at the idea that the game was gone and over, but then he let out a laugh as Toshiro fell backwards, flat onto his bottom. "Silly Shiro. I guess you'll be walking soon."

At that, to his surprise, Toshiro covered his own eyes. At first Ichimaru blinked a couple of times, but then spoke up. "Where's Stinky Shiro?"

The two baby hands popped away from the small child's face, a huge smile on his face. Toshiro giggled as Gin couldn't help saying. "Peek a boo."

_Author's note – I think that peek a boo is a relatively new game, not to mention I also think that it is... how to put it...mostly Western. But still..._


	13. Fall

**Baby Care Package  
_~Fall~_**

The small child crawled out while his grandmother yet again fell asleep. The door was open for once and a bright light filtered in through the door. The child smiled and crawled towards said door, excitement in his mind about being able to explore. He also had, only moments before, wiggled one of his arms out of his clothing, letting them hang awkwardly as he crawled.

When he got to the door, he saw an entire wooden ledge to explore and he wandered towards the edge, noting a butterfly that went flying by. His small hand reached out towards the insect, only to find his body leaning forward and tumbling off the ledge. He fell, bumbling his shoulder and entire right side, which caused him to begin crying.

However, another butterfly flew by, quickly distracting him and he began to crawl after it, despite the pain. He stopped briefly to remove his clothing and continued out, only to have, a few seconds into his journey have someone snatch him up from the ground and cradle him in their arms. "Stink Shiro! You shouldn't be out here!"

The places that were busing, the man... his father, began to rub in an attempt to make the pain go away, despite the fact Toshiro had in fact forgotten about said bumps and scratches. His hands instead reached out for the man's silver colored hair, which delighted him to no end and he began to tug on it. "You really need to start walking soon."

At that, the man headed into the room and shook the grandmother awake, constructing a barrier to keep the small child in. It was rare that this happened and Gin knew his mother meant no harm. It was better safe then sorry though as Toshiro's eyes kept taking in the world.

_Author's note – Written because someone mentioned it being a major task for Toshiro to crawl outside of the house._


	14. Not

**Baby Care Package  
_~Not~_**

Watching the small child, Ichimaru in truth did not like the fact that Toshiro had yet to walk or say his first word. Something told him that the small tyke should be doing both of these things by now, yet the child simply continued to crawl around the place. It was almost as if the small babe was behind, yet Gin knew how intelligent Toshiro was.

It also wasn't that he was worried that something was wrong with his son. Despite Toshiro not being where he needed to be, Ichimaru felt that there could never be anything wrong with this child. He also understood that no one was perfect and everyone was different, something he learned early on when he was growing up.

He tried saying many different words, getting Toshiro to watch his mouth, but the small babe began to become frustrated with the game for some reason, which in turn frustrated Gin. His mother watched from the side, watching carefully. "It will come with time, sweet heart."

"I know... you've told me that many times. Doesn't change the fact that I feel impatient about the situation." The young man stated.

"Why not work with him on walking then?" The woman asked. "Hold his hands and walk behind him."

At that, Gin glanced at the small tyke and then stood up. He picked Toshiro up and set him on his feet, only to have the child plop down, laughing as he did so. Ichimaru let out a sigh and picked the child up under his arm pits and held him physically up. The small child began to move his feet, stumbling big time.

Granny laughed at the frustration on his face. "You need to understand he need to build up his strength. I'd do more with him, but I can only hold him up for so long of a period of time."

"Sorry." Ichimaru closed his eyes.

"Don't be. That child is a light in my life, making it so that I have something to look forward too each day. I also look forward to your visits." The woman watched the young male flinch, unable to say anything.


	15. Walking

**Baby Care Package  
_~Walking~_**

Ichimaru decided to take a break to spend some time with Toshiro. In truth, people were used to him disappearing every so often, so he knew that if he disappeared for a few days, he wouldn't have his being missing noticed. Stepping down the path early in the morning, he came to the small house and found his mother still asleep in her futon, the infant nestled next to her.

Upon waking, the infant crawled over to him. Gin smiled at the boy. "You are really close to walking, so I am going to spend some time with you Toshiro, how does that sound?" Two real eyes simply stared at him, wide eyes and innocent. The child then smiled and opened his arms wide, asking to be hugged. And Ichimaru scooped him, snuggling him tight.

It was a couple of hours later that his mother woke up and he couldn't help but smile as she did the same to him. "You are taking a vacation?"

"Of sorts." Gin then got up and proceeded to walk the babe around the room. The old woman watched as Gin suddenly let go and walked away, stepping in front of the small tyke. Amazingly Toshiro stood, wobbling on his own two feet. However, a frown spread on his face and he plopped down onto his bottom.

The next thing Ichimaru knew, the small tyke was bawling his head off, tears rolling down his cheeks. Ichimaru pushed his lips together, frowning at the small tyke. "What is the matter Silly Shiro?"

"He wants you. He rarely gets to see you. He loves his father very much." Granny smiled, continuing to watch Gin.

At that, Ichimaru reached for a package in his sleeve and opened it up. "Shiro-chan, I have dried persimmons."

The toddler blinked a couple of times, his tears stopping. Gin walked over repeated placing the child onto his own feet and then walked away from the toddler and held out the treat. "Come on Toshiro. You want the treat, right.?"

At that, Toshiro took a wobbly step forward and tumbled down. Gin kept repeating, until Toshiro was able to walk about three to four feet towards him and popped the treat into his mouth. Gin kept at it for a couple of days and he soon had Toshiro walking behind him, his fist stuffed into his mouth along wit dried persimmon and amano.

Ichimaru was delighted, however... when he left, he found the small tyke going plop on his bottom again and bawling his head off.


	16. Melon Patch

**Baby Care Package  
_~Melon Patch~_**

After learning to walk, Toshiro ended up becoming more active, learning to run and play, becoming an inquisitive toddler as he grew. Ichimaru would come and visit and catch the child watching a butterfly or dragonfly fly across the sky, slowly following it. However, with the growth also came the fact the child kept growing.

As he grew, so did his reiatsu. Gin knew to well the pains of having to go without food, despite desperately needing it. While sweets were nice, the child needed something of more substance. Thus, Gin took another break, about two to three months after Toshiro learned to walk. It was during the spring.

He arrived early and began to plant the small garden. Toshiro happened to come out and stooped down to watch him. He then began to mimic Gin, planting the seeds, at times too many, simply because he wanted to help. He said nothing, but kept going at it, following Gin as he moved, poking his fingers into the nice cool ground.

After Gin finished, he took a break to get a drink of water. However, he watched as the small child continued making holes and burying stones, mimicking what he saw. "Toshiro, come here."

At that, the toddler came running over, his steps wobbly do to still having baby steps and climbed into his fathers lap. The child then gave Gin a big smile. Ichimaru shook his head. "Shiro-chan. You are going to watch those melons grow, just like you're growing each day. You'll watch them, and when they get big, you'll pick them, eat them, and save the seeds. Does that sound good?"

Toshiro simply tilted his head, not comprehending what was said to him once as there were concepts he had yet to experience. His hands, covered in dirt though reached up and touched Gin's face. Ichimaru laughed. "You'll like watermelon. It is cool and sweet. Summer is coming along. Take care of granny for me." That was what he said to the child, to get him to stay behind.


	17. Watermelon

**Baby Care Package  
_~Watermelon~_**

Time kept passing and Ichimaru got to see his small child grow. Perhaps due to the amounts of time in which he saw the child, he simply noticed the growth more. Spring passed into summer and the weather became hot. It came time to visit the small child again and he wished he could bring a cold treat to the child but knew of no way to bring such a thing without it melting on the trip over.

As he walked down the path, he saw Toshiro out running about, waving his hands about in the air, causing Ichimaru to be concerned. The heat simply was to hot for a child to be out in such weather. Toshiro though seemed to be playing tag with something and Gin could feel something there, almost as if it were a zampaktuo spirit.

Stepping over, he saw the small child suddenly take note of him, then come running over. Ichimaru stepped over to the melon patch and found a melon that looked ripe enough and picked it. He carried it over to the step and sat down, cutting the spherical food with his zampaktuo. He handed the child a slice, who eyed it curiously.

Ichimaru then stepped inside and got out a small cup with water and sat down on the stoop. "You really should be careful playing outside in this weather, Shiro-chan. You're libel to get sick." The male then bit down into his own slice and then spat the seeds into the cup. Toshiro glanced in, and took a bit of his slice, swallowing the seeds as he did so.

Gin shook his head, realizing the small child wasn't ready yet for spitting melon seeds out of his mouth. Watermelon juice though dripped down the sides of the tykes mouth as he chewed on the food, his stomach. One hand reached out and ruffled the child's hair, Toshiro's mind preoccupied by the sweet in his hands. He would definitely be a sticky mess.

At that, granny came out and let out a laugh. "I guess I'll just need to give him a bath later."


	18. Heat Sick

_Author's note – It has been nine months since I updated this fanfic. Time to update, particularly since I would like to get one of the chapters done before I write one of the future chapters in "Christmas Nightmare."._

**Heat Sick**

The weather changed as much as time passed. Sometimes, one would get a warm winter, other times the weather would result in a freezing cold. The same actually came about when it came to the summers. Ichimaru found himself going on a respite simply because the weather was to warm and the captains were making it clear that it was better to conserve energy.

Thus, Ichimaru decided it was a good time to check up on the small child of his, and his small feet pounded the path, despite the fact Matsumoto had insisted that he come and do something with her. Her idea of entertainment was not always the same as his though, and it had been awhile since he had checked up on the tyke.

As the sun beat down, he approached the small hose. A frown soon came to be plastered on his face, as he felt as if something wasn't right. Suddenly, a small figure came hurtling out of the doorway and straight at him, a smile upon the child's face. As Toshiro hurried towards him, his small feet moving fast, Gin could hear his mother call out. "Toshiro-chan! Get back here! I've told you before the heat only makes you ill."

The silver haired youth moved forward and scrooped the boy up into his arms, only to have the child go limp in his arms as he scooped him up. Ichimaru found himself hurrying into home, lying the child down on his back. To his dismay, the boy retched and he had to tilt him over. His mother smiled at him. "I am rather glad you are here."

"Toshiro hasn't given you any problems has he?" Gin quickly wet a cloth and placed it on the child's head. "I mean, other then this?"

"He's normally very good. He's not the type of child to hold still though, and he's always wondering about things, much more then you ever did. He wasn't happy that I kept calling him in, but he never went far. I think he could tell you were coming." The old woman stated. "Are you going to be able to stay for a few days?"

"I'm actually off." Ichimaru glanced up at the wall, a bit of distance in his eyes. "_Ran always wonders where I go to. It isn't just missions with Aizen though. I disappear to check on this little one._"

"He would love to spend time with you for a few days. His face always brightens up when he sees you. That's why he went running out like that. He loves you very much." The old woman stated, watching as the youth tended to his child's current needs. She couldn't help put notice that a frown had appeared on his face, as if something was bothering him.

However, the fact that he was there at this period of time brought joy to her heart. Ichimaru stayed by the boy's side, and brought in a few melons that hadn't wilted from the heat in, to cool off. When the boy woke up, Gin cut the fruit with his blade, and then held the boy up, making sure he got plenty of fluids. "When the weather is warm like this, both of you need to drink plenty of water."


	19. Bath

**Bath**

The summer weather finally took a turn for the better and the evenings cooled off. Toshiro finally woke up and Ichimaru found his neck wrapped in a child's hug. The child was excited to see his father and expressed this in the only way he could currently do so. The hug was warm and comforting, yet for some reason Gin felt he should be the one making the child feel this way.

Of course, the small child was a sticky mess with how much he'd sweated from the heatwave and how much watermelon he had eaten. Outside of the house, Gin began to haul water to the wooden tub his mother had outside and he began to heat it up so that the child could be cleaned up.

The boy sat watching the process, his curiosity rather evident. Finally, the small silver haired male turned towards the boy and pulled off the outer robe that was in desperate need of a cleaning. Toshiro pointed at the tub, jabbing his finger wildly. "Yes, Shiro-chan, you are going to get a bath."

Toshiro began to shake his head again,and then the child pointed again. Gin blinked a couple of times. "You don't want to take a bath? You're way to dirty."

Again, the head shook and the finger jabbed at the tub. The man let out a deep breath. "Do you want me to take a bath with you?"

There came a zealous nodding of the head, and Gin let out a deep sigh. For some reason, he felt the need to comply with the child's want and found himself in the tub with the boy, watching as he splashed in the water as the silver haired young man scrubbed the child's back. When they were both finished cleaning themselves, they dressed and then sat on the porch eating watermelon to cool back down.

A real smile passed young man's face as he watched his small son smile with delight.

_Author's note – A special thanks goes to agoodcupoftea for looking over this chapter to make it a lot smoother before I posted it._


	20. First Words

**First Words**

Gin's mood was light as he walked towards the house. The smile on his face was unlike the one he used to conceal his true self. He had a package for his son containing various sweets. As he walked along none of his thoughts went to the idea that something could in fact go wrong.

Suddenly, a green blur came hurtling from the porch straight at him, much like what had occurred on the day of the bad weather. Two small arms held themselves up to be scooped into his arms, a huge smile on the child's face The clothing wasn't at all straight and Gin wondered what mischief the small tyke had been up to. His answer came quickly.

"Otou-san, I dressed myself!" Some of the words Toshiro spoke were not clear. None the less, the meaning came through.

The young man felt his heart suddenly feel with panic. "_Toshiro knows and understands fully who I am. I was going to back off before I made such an impression._"

Two hands thrust up and a frown appeared on the tiny boy's face. "Otou-san? Up please?"

Gin's zampaktuo suddenly spoke. "_You lost track of time because you were waiting to hear his first words as an indicator. You didn't expect him not to speak until he had a full understanding of speech patterns and what words mean._"

The young man found his mind drifting fearfully to what would happen to the child. Gin could easily see the small child recognizing him if he ever became a shinigami and then the whole plan would be ruined. Not to mention Aizen would set his eyes on the boy. On one knee, he spoke up. "I'm not your father."

Toshiro shook his head, latching onto the shinigami robes and trying to pull himself close. "Yes you are."

The small face pressed against Gin's chest, and he placed a hand on the back of the white head of hair. "No... I'm not."

In truth, the lie hurt both of them. This had been something the young shinigami had wanted to avoid. Avoiding this simply wasn't possible. Sobs began to rack the small body, as the boy clutched tightly to the clothing. Finally, strong arms lifted the boy up and carried him into the house. The mother of the person glanced up.

"What happened?" She didn't push the subject; as a knowing glance told her he would explain after a bit.

Finally, Toshiro fell asleep, tears staining his face. Gin wiped some of the tears away. "He called me otou-san."

"You are his father." The old woman sighed, shaking her head at her stubborn son.

"I planned on not letting him see me before he got as old as he is." A bony hand ran its fingers through the soft white hair. "He can't know who I am. It is for his own good."

"He's going to be heartbroken." Granny never pondered her son's questionable actions.

"I know that. I really thought I would have been able to say goodbye long before this." Two pale teal eyes glanced up. "It isn't that I am not going to come around. I'm going to drop off money to help. He just can't see me anymore. If he becomes a shinigami, he can't recognize me as his father."

"I'm not going to ask what kind of trouble you're in. I think you know full well though, I wish you wouldn't hurt yourself like this. You yourself are still a child."

_Aurhor's note – I figured I would explain for anyone who didn't catch on to what has occurred. Basically, Gin was waiting for Toshiro to start speaking before he disappeared because he didn't want to make a lasting impression on the child. However, because Toshiro did not speak until his comprehension of words was rather great, Gin found himself faced with a child who could forget him, but also could suddenly remember at any moment._


End file.
